Crack Resolutions
by jstone1996
Summary: This is what happens when Amy and Rory find their way back into the Doctor's Life but at a Cost of Brian's. The Doctor is left with a heartbreaking decision. Amy and Rory or Brian! Please Review :)
1. The House of the deceased

The Doctor sat there on the step thinking over yesterday's events. Rory had gotten zapped back in time by a weeping angel which left Amy distort and gave her the choice, either take her own life or travel with the Doctor. She chose to spend her life with Rory but leaving the Doctor never being able to see either of them again. He was alone. The loss of his faithful friends had really taken its toll on The Lone Wanderer. How was he going to explain it to Brian? How would he tell a man that thought the world of him that he had led his son and daughter-in-law to there death. The only consolation would be the afterword from the book Melody Malone that Amy had written and published for him. They lived well together and both lived until they were in their 80's. He sat there wondering how to break the news the man that was left on earth watering their flowers whilst they were gone. He stood up onto the floor of the TARDIS and took a couple of steps towards the centre controls and wiped away his tears. He straightened his bow-tie and muttered to himself "Come on Doctor, you're the oncoming storm. You've faced the most terrifying creatures from all corners of the galaxy and had even been slapped by a former companions Mother. You can fly the TARDIS to London. He'll understand." So he took another couple of steps until he reached the controls. Wrote something on the spatial location imputer, pressed a couple of buttons to control the TARDIS and make it travel through the Time Vortex, played with the atom accelerator and forcefully pulled the forward and backward controls off he flew.

The TARDIS vigorously whirled through the Time Votrew knocked The Doctor off his feet and a little key fell out of his pocket but he didn't notice as he was too busy trying to stand up and control the TARDIS. He got a hammer and slammed it on the controls continuously until the TARDIS landed safely. He once again sorted out his bow tie and slowly walked towards the door. As he opened it, it all just looked very familiar to him as he had been here many times to visit the Ponds. The latest time was when he stayed with Amy and Rory during the slow invasion of the Black Cubes but luckily that all got resolved and he saved the universe. He could save the whole universe but not his two closest friends. He saw a silhouette in the Kitchen window and whatever it was were moving towards the door, towards him. Towards him! The Handle of the door was being pulled down and the door opened. It was Brian Williams with his watering can.

"Doctor! Great to see you again! Where are Rory and Amy? I cant wait to hear all about what they've been doing. Oh and I've got tons…"

He saw the Doctor wiping away his tears as he fell to the Ground!

"Not them. Why Them. I'm so so sorry Brian but you won't be able to tell them, or hear from them ever again." He grabbed his collar and pulled him towards him. "Their Dead Brian and there's nothing I can do about it".

With this news Brian knelt down and quietly said to the Doctor. "Are they together?" He said it very calmly that The Doctor was shocked.

"Yes Brian. They lived a happy life together in New York until they were 80"

"Then that's all that matters. Its not your fault. As long as their happy then I am too. I don't blame you. Come and have a coffee with me?" he replied to the Doctor in the calmest voice possible which wiping his tears on him sleeve.

They stood up and walked into the house together. The house once owned by Rory and Amy. The house once owned by the deceased.


	2. Return of the Ponds

Brian and The Doctor both sat on the sofa discussing Amy and Rory. It was a very strange conversation as one minute they were joking about them and the next blowing the nose on a tissue whilst crying. They were talking about the time The Doctor stayed and about Brian's log. He never understood why Rory said he couldn't tell him that until The Doctor explained it. He found it hilarious. Brian was sipping tea out of the very posh cup and eating scones and butter. The Doctor had never had tried that until today but he didn't like it so he shone his Sonic Screwdriver on it to trace it for poison.

"What are you doing Doctor?" shouted Brian into the Kitchen where the Doctor was looking through the cupboards, throwing things around and just making a mess actually.

"Just finding something. Memories really. 1st ate it when I met Amy as a young girl." He replied

"Oh no Doctor! Not…"

"Fish Fingers and Custard!" They said simultaneously with a massive grin.

Ten minutes later he was sat there with a massive bowl of custard and a plate of Fish Fingers just dunking them up.

"So what actually what happened Doctor?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Its all bad memories. Their happy but I can never see them again. Here have a look at this afterword she wrote for me" He passed him the paper which he had ripped out of the Melody Malone book.

Brian read the piece out load…

Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And about all else, know that we will love you, always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be along Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that id she's patience, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait 2000 years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lives and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends.

"Have you got the book? I feel like I should read it!" he said but it was just like talking to a brick wall.

The Doctor dropped the bowl of custard and through the plate of Fish Fingers half way across the room and walked over to a small black cube except it wasn't like any of the other ones as it had a massive crack right through the middle. Just like the Crack in Amelia Ponds Bedroom. It began to get bigger and it kept growing until it was about as tall as The Doctor. The expression on his face showed Brian that something was wrong. He held his arms out to try and grab Brain and pull him away from it. It was too late, Brian had fallen into the crack and The Doctor couldn't get him back but there was something else coming. A man and Woman stepped through the crack. Amy Pond and Rory Williams were standing there right in front of the crack as if they just walked through it

"Hello Doctor!"


	3. Harsh Reality

The Doctor stood there silent, gobsmacked. He paced round the room looking worried, and finally, he remembered the crack. He whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver placed it onto setting 7653 and temporarily closed the crack.

"What are you doing here? It's impossible. It's you, it's actually you. I've just come back from New York. And the Weeping Angel, it displaced you in time. It's impossible for you to be here! Do you know what you've done!" said the Doctor doing a little dance whilst walking. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife until finally he said, "Hello Ponds!" and gave them a hug.

"Doctor, Where's my Dad?" replied Rory sounding very concerned.

The Doctor had totally forgotten about Brian; he was too busy worrying about how Rory and Amy could reappear at this point in time.

"Yeah Doctor, where is Brian?" repeated Amy.

"You guys, Brian fell into the crack when you wandered in here as if nothing ever happened! How do you remember him anyway? He fell through the crack. He was erased from time and space and you shouldn't be able to remember him at all," replied the Doctor sounding a little more worried with every word he said. "We will get to that later though because first we need to work out how to get you home."

"We're here though, Doctor. Why not let us stay here. We can continue to travel with you."

Together." Rory then gave Amy a cheesy look, which made The Doctor look away.

"NO! You aren't meant to be here, neither of you. We saw it. We read it! You will die in New York, in that room, in that bed! I'm sorry but no matter what we do that will always have to happen," he said giving Rory a stern look.

They walked outside after hearing a massive crash and saw a middle-aged man walking. Nobody on the street seemed to know who he was as everyone kept asking, "Who are You?"

"Who the hell are you and what have you just done?"

The Doctor knew who he was. Amy knew who he was. Rory knew he was. It was Brian Williams. The man that wasn't in existence anymore and he had a message for the married couple.

"You need to go back!


End file.
